Light and Shadow
by moonyazu9
Summary: Various moments in the lives of Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori, as an established couple. Each entry will be between 100 and 1000 words. Very light slash, at most kissing, massages, and snuggling in bed. TamaKyou and KyouTama.
1. Good Morning

**Title: **Light and Shadow

**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairings: **Kyouya/Tamaki and Tamaki/Kyouya

**Ratings: **K-T

**Summary: **Various moments in the lives of Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori, as an established couple. Each entry will be between 100 and 1000 words. Very light slash, at most kissing, massages, and snuggling in bed.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Bisco Hatori; ergo, I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

1. Good Morning

"Mommy!" comes a cry as soon as the door opens, and Kyouya Ootori finds himself being hugged by one Tamaki Suoh. Kyouya sighs and sullenly lets himself be nuzzled by the blonde. Why would this be a problem, you ask?

Tamaki is a morning person. Kyouya is most definitely not.

Tamaki releases Kyouya after a few seconds, drags him to their desks, and then, once seated, proceeds to babble about some new cosplay he wants to do in the Host Club next week. Babble, chatter, flail – Kyouya just nods along with it and makes a few noncommittal sounds of agreement when it's necessary. He can already feel a headache brewing, and he's only been at school for a few minutes. He tries to massage his temples, but the ache remains. His stomach growls, and Kyouya is painfully reminded that he forgot to eat breakfast this morning.

Tamaki gently tugs Kyouya's hands down and replaces them with his own. Kyouya sighs, this time contentedly. His dark eyes glance at his desk and find a steaming, warm cup of coffee sitting there. Where had that come from?

"Tachibana called me after he woke you this morning," Tamaki says softly. "He said you were up all night studying and doing the budget and only went to bed a few hours ago. I thought you wouldn't mind a little comfort." He gestured to the coffee. "Black Peruvian, two sugars, soy milk, just the way you like it."

"You remember my coffee preferences?" Kyouya asks, surprised that Tamaki would remember something as trivial as that. After all, they hardly ever go out for coffee.

"What kind of husband doesn't remember his wife's tastes in drinks?" Tamaki replies, nuzzling Kyouya's dark hair. Kyouya smiles softly at that.

Kyouya may not be a morning person, but he can at least handle them with Tamaki by his side.


	2. Tension

**Title: **Light and Shadow

**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairings: **Kyouya/Tamaki and Tamaki/Kyouya

**Ratings: **K-T

**Summary: **Various moments in the lives of Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori, as an established couple. Each entry will be between 100 and 1000 words. Very light slash, at most kissing, massages, and snuggling in bed.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Bisco Hatori; ergo, I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

2. Tension

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Kyouya asks, looking down at the half-naked Tamaki lying on the couch and stroking his blonde hair gently. His lover's eyes are tightly closed and lines are forming on his forehead.

Tamaki grunts, then replies, "It's fine, don't worry about me. It's a good pain."

"Okay, I'm going to dig in a little more." Kyouya resumes massaging Tamaki.

Who knew the blonde could get stressed? Not even Kyouya knew that it was possible until today when Tamaki entered the Third Music Room looking decidedly stressed and sore, judging from the slumped curve of his spine and the distracted look in his eyes. Kyouya cancelled Host activities for the day, much to the dismay of Ouran's female population, so the King could have a little rest and relaxation. The others had helped as best as they could; Mori had brought over his tanuki, which proceeded to cuddle with Tamaki; Hunny gave him a slice of his much beloved strawberry cake; Hikaru and Kaoru did not play any practical jokes on him at all; Haruhi made tea; and, once the others left for the day, Kyouya offered a back massage, which Tamaki gratefully accepted.

"Poor Daddy," Kyouya says as he works on a particularly tough knot in Tamaki's left shoulder. "What in the world has got you, of all people, so stressed?"

Tamaki exhales and then inhales again. "Even morning people get stressed, Kyouya. It's natural."

"Anything in particular?" Kyouya asks. He digs into Tamaki's spine with his knuckles, eliciting a hiss from the blonde.

"College entrance exams," Tamaki replies. "Grandmother and Father are making me studying until the wee hours of the morning every day."

"And that's a problem because…?" Kyouya inquires.

Tamaki groans. "I don't feel like I'm studying the right things! Geometry, calculus, the history of feudal Japan, the inner workings of Shakespeare's Hamlet's mind, the proper construction of a diminished seventh chord –" Tamaki's cut off by Kyouya's hand at his lips. The blonde chastely kisses the pale fingers of the Shadow King.

"Don't worry about it, Tamaki. Everything's going to be fine. Would you like to come over and study with me tomorrow?" Kyouya rubs his thumbs on Tamaki's neck. The blonde moans pleasantly, his head dropping forward into his crossed arms.

"Yes, please," Tamaki replies softly. "But why not start tonight?"

Kyouya kisses the back of his neck. "Because tonight, you need to rest. I won't have the King of the Host Club being so busy and stressed all the time. Then we'd have two Shadow Kings on our hands, and God knows that one is plenty."

Tamaki chuckles. "Very true." He yawns. "Do we have to go home now? I don't think I can move."

"No, we don't really have to leave just yet." Kyouya stands up from the couch, grabs his laptop and black notebook, and sits down by Tamaki's head. "Shut your eyes, Tamaki. I'll stay here so no one disturbs you." He bends down and kisses Tamaki's lips. His lover's eyes flutter shut and he threads his right hand in the soft blonde hair, casually stroking it as Tamaki drifts off to sleep.


	3. Soft Kitty

**Title: **Light and Shadow

**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairings: **Kyouya/Tamaki and Tamaki/Kyouya

**Ratings: **K-T

**Summary: **Various moments in the lives of Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ohtori. Each entry will be between 100 and 1000 words. Very light slash, at most kissing, massages, and snuggling in bed.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Bisco Hatori; ergo, I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club. _I also don't own "Soft Kitty," which is from _The Big Bang Theory._

* * *

3. Soft Kitty

_Tamaki __**would**__ get sick in the middle of the night, wouldn't he? _Kyouya thinks as he approaches the front door at Suoh Mansion Number Two. It's two fifteen in the morning on a Saturday, a time he would normally be sleeping, and yet here Kyouya stands, a jacket thrown over his pajamas and dark circles lining his eyes. Tamaki called him about twenty minutes ago, saying he felt sick and he needed his "Mommy" near him. Normally, Kyouya would have ignored it, but this was Tamaki, his dear lover. If he needed him, Tamaki would surely do the same, wouldn't he? And after all, if his sickness escalated and the Host King was gone from club activities, the entire Host Club would fail to function. So it was for Kyouya's benefit as well that he came to see Tamaki.

He knocks on the door, and Shima, Tamaki's housekeeper, answers it. "Ohtori-san, thank you for coming so quickly."

Kyouya smiles tiredly. "No trouble at all, Shima-san. How is he?"

"He has a fever of thirty-nine degrees, aches, chills, and a nasty cough. He's been calling for you for some time now, Ohtori-san." Shima hands him a tray with a small bowl of water, a washcloth, a pot of tea, and two teacups. "Take this up with you."

Kyouya takes the tray and quickly travels up the stairs to Tamaki's bedroom. Not bothering to knock, he comes into the room and sees his dear lover lying on his bed, blankets akimbo. Tamaki lay curled on his side, clutching a sheet in his hands and shivering. Kyouya sets the tray on a table beside the bed and gently pushes Tamaki's golden hair away from his forehead.

Tamaki's eyes open blearily at that touch. "Kyouya? You came?" He coughs a little, looking nothing like the handsome King he was supposed to be.

"Of course I did," Kyouya replies. "After all, Mommy always has to look after Daddy." He guides Tamaki into a sitting position, pours a cup of tea, and gently feeds him the tea. After another cup of tea, he lowers Tamaki onto his back and sets a cool washcloth across his forehead. "Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll stay right here."

Tamaki yawns. "Will you sing 'Soft Kitty' for me?"

"You've been watching _The Big Bang Theory _again, haven't you?" Kyouya asks with a soft smile on his face. Tamaki had gotten addicted to watching the American sitcom over the summer. He got Kyouya to watch a few episodes as well, and he rather enjoyed it.

"Please sing it? And get in here while you're at it, sleeping in a chair's terrible for your back." Tamaki shifts over in the bed, and Kyouya slips in beside him.

Kyouya takes Tamaki's hand in his, and begins to sing softly, "_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr_." He strokes Tamaki's hand with his thumb, and the song, combined with the steady movement, lulls the blonde back into sleep. Kyouya joins him later, waking occasionally with Tamaki's coughing to soak the washcloth and sing another chorus of "Soft Kitty."


	4. Winter in Karuizawa

**Title: **Light and Shadow

**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairings: **Kyouya/Tamaki and Tamaki/Kyouya

**Ratings: **K-T

**Summary: **Various moments in the lives of Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori. Each entry will be between 100 and 1000 words. Very light slash, at most kissing, massages, and snuggling in bed.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Bisco Hatori; ergo, I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

4. Winter in Karuizawa

It's morning on the first day of the winter holidays. Tamaki wanted to spend time with "Mommy" over the break, so he pulled a few strings and got a place at Misuzu's pension in Karuizawa for the weekend. There, he and Kyouya are to do nothing but relax and enjoy each other's company.

At present, Tamaki and Kyouya are snuggled together in bed. They are a mess of limbs, all tangled together in a loving knot. The blankets are tucked about them for warmth, as there is snow on the ground and it gets cold at night.

Sunlight slips through the window blinds and strikes Tamaki's eyes. He blearily opens them, then eases himself up ad stretches. He stands up to close the blinds and curtains, knowing that Kyouya will want to sleep late into the morning. He shivers at the cold from not being in their little love nest in the bed.

"Tamakiiiiiii," moans Kyouya, "come back to beeeeed." He struggles to manage his standard Kyouya Rude Awakening Death Glare, but fails due to his bedhead and the absence of dark circles from his eyes. Tamaki finds him very cute like this, almost childlike.

"Don't worry, Kyouya, I'm coming right back," Tamaki replies, and, true to his word, he slides back under the covers. He guides Kyouya into his arms, tucking the dark head under his chin. "It looks like it snowed again today."

"Mmmmm," Kyouya says, "maybe we can go for a walk later?" He yawns and snuggles tighter against Tamaki, drawing one hand up to rest on the blonde's chest while the other loosely wraps around his back.

"Perhaps," Tamaki replies. "As long as we're together, I don't care what we do this weekend."

"Then let's go back to sleep," Kyouya mumbles as his eyes flutter closed again. Tamaki strokes his lover's dark hair, a soft smile on his face. Within minutes, they are both asleep.


End file.
